kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Millstein
|seiyuu = Saori Hayami |voiceactor = Rena Strober |age = * 17 (CS1, CS2) * 20 (CS3) |gender = Female |occupation = * Class VII class president * Witch |affilliation = * Thors Military Academy * Hexen Clan |relatives = * Celine (familiar) * Roselia (adoptive grandmother) * Vita Clotilde (sister) |weapon_Sen_I_II = Orbal Staff |orbment = Fire, Mirage |eyes = Blue |hair = Punch |nationality = Erebonian |hobbies = Literature |likes = Reading |dislikes = Unknown |SlashType_Sen_I_II = D |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = C |PierceType_Sen_I_II = C |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = D |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Staff |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = B |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = A |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = B |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = B |birthPlace = Elin, Erebonia }}Emma Millstein (エマ・ミルスティン) is introduced as the class president of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Emma was born in Elin, the hidden village of the Hexen Clan in Isthmia Great Forest, Erebonia. After her mother's death, she is raised by her grandmother, Roselia and came to see Vita Clotilde as her sister. In S.1204, she starts studying at Thors Military Academy. As a member of the Hexen Clan, it is her duty to guide the Awakener of the Ashen Knight Valimar, Rean Schwarzer. Thors Military Academy Emma is a very compassionate person. She carries herself in a quiet, shy and courteous demeanor, which makes her very well liked among the other students. Despite this, Emma is equally pragmatic as well as she is secretive, due to her true purpose in being at the Academy. Emma remains modest in most of her interactions with her classmates. She acknowledges Machias' one-sided academic rivalry with dismissal and kindness, and she also tutors Fie to help her with paying attention in class and getting better grades. During the events of Trails of Cold Steel II, Emma spends most of the game grappling over her duty as a witch of the Hexen Clan, and the guilt she feels for keeping it a secret from the others. She displays a noticeable inferiority complex, developed by being in the shadow of Vita Clotilde, someone who she regarded as a sister figure to her. After the Civil War, Emma leaves Thors with Celine to go on a journey to find Vita. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Emma - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Portrait Emma Millstein - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Emma Millstein - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft (Summer) Emma Millstein - SD Model (Sen).png|SD Model Emma- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Icon Emma Millstein - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Emma Millstein Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Emma Millstein Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Emma Millstein Concert Uniform Individual - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Stage outfit variations Emma_Millstein_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen_II).png|Portrait Emma_Millstein_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft Emma_Millstein_Uniform_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft (Uniform) Emma_Millstein_-_Bust_(Sen_III).png|Portrait Emma_Millstein_-_S-Craft_(Sen_III).png|S-Craft Emma Millstein - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Emma_Millstein_-_SD_Model_(Sen_III).png|SD Model Emma_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_03.jpg|A screenshot of Emma sighing alongside Machias Regnitz, Alisa Reinford and Olivert Reise Arnor in Trails of Cold Steel III. Emma_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_02.jpg|A screenshot of Emma with Olivert Reise Arnor in Trails of Cold Steel III. Emma_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_01.jpg|A screenshot of Emma from Trails of Cold Steel III. Vita Clotilde, Emma Millstein & Roselia - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Young Emma with Vita and Grianos and Roselia watching them Emma Millstein - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Young Emma and Vita leaves Elin Emma Millstein - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Emma Millstein - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Emma Millstein - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Emma Millstein - Fine-tuning Sketch 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Emma Millstein - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Emma Millstein - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Emma Millstein - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Emma Millstein - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Emma Millstein (Sen IV).png|Full-length Magical Emma (Sen IV).png|Magical Emma Emma Millstein - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Emma Millstein - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Stein means "stone" in German. * Emma's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "Magic Moment". * Emma's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is titled "Witchy Woman". * Emma's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel III is titled "Emma Enchanted" de:Emma Millstein Category:Characters Category:Hexen Clan Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters